The Project: xen Crisis
by highcaliberrageous
Summary: The incident is occuring all over agin. During a school field trip? and the resonance cascade portal seems to have brought new warriors into these 4 days of alien killings,military contaiment and horror. Stay tuned, and find out who our guests are.


Body The Project: Xen Crisis 

By Orion 

Disclaimer: I Don't own these characters! I don't own the Jaguar used in this fic. I don't even own the Peter Bondra Caps jersey. 

A/N: This is a fic that implicates a lot of my favorite video game heroes in their own P.OV.s so I'm gonna have to multi distribute these fan fics in different categories. (Pretty slick advertisement plan huh?) If Aya Brea, or Squall Leonhart fans want to know what will happen to her, and him you may have to check out Gordon Freeman's second P.O.V in the 'Half-Life' category. Or if you want to know if Chris Redfield from Resident Evil will survive, then you'll have to look at the Final Fantasy eight category and so on. Plus I'm also adding a first person hero who's personality I'm inventing. He's a video game classic.( Wait till you find out which game he's from.) 

Chapter One: The Portal Rip 

Sheila Hutton, Robbie Nelson, Phillip Cromwell, Max Rhineheart, Erica Logan, and Becky Wakefield were all students on a field trip to the outer areas of the Black Mesa testing facility. At 10:00 in the morning they were riding the monorail, and getting a good view of the giant New Mexico based facility. A grand total of 235 students had come from different schools to witness educational breakthroughs in science, and technology. 

One of the scientists who was guiding the group looked somewhat of a resemblance to the actor Alec Baldwin. Robbie ignored his opening lecture as he looked down at the helicopter pad that sat so many feet below. Sheila was talking to another one of the scientists. He was brown haired. A young adult with a neatly trimmed beard, wearing a pair of stylish Armani glasses. He was showing maps of the place as Sheila continued to ask questions estactically. The man could only give a certain amount of info for security reasons. Robbie's dad worked for the government. That was how he knew the basic idea of security 

The scientist Dr Jeremies, led the group on a tour. He stopped at the bionics test labs waiting for the security guard Barney Guthrie to wake up at his post. 

" Oh sorry sir." He suddenly burst into a laugh. " Looks like someone's got babysitting duty. Lucky for me I have low clearance. So I won't have to guide em' everywhere." 

" Oh shutup Barney. My clearance is just as cheap as yours." 

" Is that so? Then how come your salary is stil...." He paused once he saw the kids interest spark up. This was aquestion they always asked an employed special guest. Barney kept laughing as he punched in the code to open the doors. 

The tour was pretty fun. It lasted an hour, and the rest of the time was lunch in the cafeteria, then playing around, though not inside dangerous areas of building. Whether you had an interest in science tech or not, still the trip was worth signing up for. They saw the machines at work, the making of bio-weaponry, the test lasers, and specimen samples that were soon to be tested in a special chamber later on today. The brown haired scientist was the one who was going to do it. He had himself a shiny silver, and orange suit that made him look a bit like a superhero. He told everyone a basic idea of what he was going to do. Robbie's class was the last to leave, but he stayed. Showing his pass to the scientists. He really wanted to watch this Dr. Freeman guy put on his helmet, and do something cool. 

The job he did looked pretty awesome. Giant laser beams made the room begin to glow. A small cart was delivered to him. Before he got started he looked up to the observation window where Robbie was and waved. It was time for the final part of the show to go on. Phillip, Robbie's closest friend was soo busy flirting with Sheila on the way back. The wise ass didn't know what the heck he was missing! 

Becky, and Sheila were walking together in the front of the class as they rushed back over the train cart. The teachers were doing inventory, they were so sure of themselves that something was missing. 

" I hope it isn't my watch. That was my birthday gift." Becky checked her pockets, and breathed a sigh of relief. 

" Or Robbie. I swear that guy wishes he could live here. Did you see his face?" Asked Sheila 

" Tell me about it." 

" ROBERT NELSON!" Called out one of the teachers 

" Where you at Nelly?!" Yelled a few more students. 

Ms. Bishop always thought that Robbie was among the better of the group. He was told not to stray away. Now he would get it. Punishment, humiliation, and no more field-trips. If it weren't for fliritng with the girls, his 'partner-in-crime' Phillip Cromwell would be right down there with him. The rest of the 235 students grouped back with their classes, and stayed in the main lobby of the lab area. 

*************** 

" GORDON! GET AWAY FROM THE BEAM, AND GET THE HELL OUTTA DODGE NOW!" Yelled one of the scientists on the microphone. 

Something totally wrong was going on in the test chambers. Robbie was scared enough for his soul to jump out of his body. 

" Get back Robert!" Yelled one of the scientists as he grabbed Robbie, and divebombed through the glass door. As one of the scientists stood in shock. A laser beam blasted into the observatory as the walls began to crumble, and the blast blew off his head! The guy in the suit was still stuck down in the test chamber. The loud banging of the test chamber doors could be heard as these weird, nasty looking figures began falling from the sky. The walls began to crumble. 

************ 

Everything was caving in in the front lobby of the the Black Mesa facility. The children began to run all over the place, as the red emergency lights blinked on, and off. Everyone was panicking. 

" What's going on Sheila?!" Yelled Erica 

" I don't know Erica, but the ground is quaking!" They held onto each other for support. 

Two scientists struggled desperately to get the doors open, but it was darn near impossible. 

" Calm down guys. It's okay." Said a security guard coming to aid everyone. The teachers themselves were too scared to call order in the court. 

The lights began to flicker on, and off as the security guard got on his radio. The destruction of the labs continued as everyone began to bang on the front doors, to get out. Everything went black. 

Robbie found himself in a dream. He awoke to another world. Everything was destroyed. Scientists lay on the floor dead. Their blood poured in dark red pools on the tiled floor. Robbie screamed for someone to come, and help. He ducked as a red laser shot out of the wall. Cutting one of the corpses in half. The guard's organs fell onto the floor. Robbie just made it out as one of the walled computers hit the floor missing him only by inches as another explosion burst out. He ducked, and rolled forward a good distance away from the blast, then ran through the halls. Hoping he would find help soon. 

********** 

"AAAHHH!" 

Erica screamed as the nasty little creature began to walk toward her. It had just bitten off the head of a scientist in the main hallway, and jumped immediately for her. She ducked to miss it, but Doctor Jeremies was out cold with one of crabs attached to his head. She bent over to look and see if he was all right. The crab that had attached itself to the doctor's head spluttered out blood as it chased after Erica right near a bookcase that Becky shoved down upon the horrid crab killing it instantly and pulling Erica out of the way. Sheila looked around for any other classmates, but there were so many of them dead from either their own shock or the legion of headcrabs that milled through the hallways. 

"Duck in here!" Yelled Sheila as she pulled her girlfiends into another room to take cover 

They wouldn't be safe forever in there, but in the dark of this room at least no one could see them. 

The black Mesa administrator. Dr Klein smiled to himself as he walked through the office complex. Seeing the three girls duck into a room. Everything seemed to be going according to plan. He knew he had screwed over his employees, but he also knew it was necessary. He had bigger things to worry about now. He remembered how Jeremies begged on his shoulder for help before he died. It was sad seeing him squirm around as the head crab began to suck blood out of his body, but he didn't care all that much for Jeremies. The students though. They were here, and probably some of them had the nerve to snoop around where they werent supposed to. Well he would have to make sure that nobody got out alive with any type of knowledge that they weren't supposed to have. 

**************** 

Barney Guthrie was confused He saw they were in science team uniforms, but they weren't scientists. They were monsters. With nasty looking heads. He had forgotten that he had to stay armed, and was regretting it as he ran down the halls looking for anyone that might still be alive. 


End file.
